The marvellous adventures of Charlie the guineapig
by EBubb
Summary: this is a sequence of stories about Charlie the guinea pig that i have writen. it is writen in tales wich are then split into parts
1. Chapter 1

**The marvellous adventures of Charlie the guinea pig**

by **Charlie the guinea pig**

**tale 1 part1**

One sunny day in July, I do believe it was a Tuesday, I woke up as usual and settled myself down to wait for breakfast. Now what would normally happen around this time would be that Sawdust would bring me breakfast; A huge pile of carrots, broccoli and that yellow 'sea-corn'. I do like sea-corn. Then I would eat a bit of sea corn while she stroked me.

But what actually happened was that I went out to my food bowl, and received a bump on the nose from the door as a gust of wind blew it inwards.

Now this was most peculiar, so I went and sat in my bedroom watching the door to see if it shut it self. It didn't. Sawdust hadn't come with my breakfast either. After some time I hopped out of my hutch and went to find Sawdust.

I knew that she came to give me breakfast from the direction of the big pine tree. So I started my search there. I must admit that it was rather thrilling to scurry thought the grass with the lovely green clover swaying above my head.

Suddenly I spotted two pin pricks of yellow light. They were surrounded by a shadow of slightly denser black than the tree behind it. They were creeping slowly, slowly towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The marvellous adventures of Charlie the guinea pig**

by

**Charlie the guinea pig**

******tale 1 part2**

_MEOWW_

I froze. That sound had stirred something in side me that I had never felt before. Fear. But it was not alone in awakening, something else was writhing in my chest and it took me a minuet to recognise what it was. Anger.

That _Thing_ was in _my _garden and I had not told the_ Thing_ that it could enter. Well if it thought it could come and go as it pleased it had another think coming. Fluffing up my coat to make my self look bigger I let out my fiercest squeak at leapt at the Tings nose. I bit it. HARD. I was very pleased that it gave a satisfyingly loud sequel of terror and slunk away with its long tail dropping.

Elated I squeaked a victory squeak. That would teach it to come in to _my _garden uninvited. Floating in my own happy bubble I bounced over to the hedge. As I scuttled under the leaf litter a strange smell hit me, making my nose twitch. It was like a mixture of carroty and orangey juicy smell, only different. After a few snuffles through the leaves I saw what was making the smell. It was a knobbly purple-black fruit-thing growing on the bush I was sheltering under. It did smell rather nice, so I took a nibble. The berry juice exploded on my tongue and made my taste buds do the tango in delight. The berry was delicious! I quickly demolished the berry and looked around for more.

After inspection I concluded that there was a bunch of berries in the leaves over my head, but how was I supost to reach them? There was a huge stone positioned under the berries, maybe if I could get on top of the stone I could reach the berries. I quickly scouted around the stone looking for a way to get on top.

There was a lump of wood round the back of the stone so I scrambled onto the wood and, with a bit of effort, managed to scale the mountain. The reward waiting at the to of the rock was worth it. 12 lovely juicy berries just begging me to eat them, _"Come on Charlie, eat us!"_ they called _"you know you want to…" _What could I do but obey?


	3. Chapter 3

**The marvellous adventures of Charlie the guinea pig**

by

**Charlie the guinea pig**

******tale 1 part3**

"Oh. BURP. Pardon me" OK so maybe I shouldn't have eaten all 12 berries, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Full of berries I flopped down off the rock and tumbled onto a soft mound of earth. Staggering to my feet I trotted off into the undergrowth, humming happily to myself.

It was very relaxing. Wondering through the foliage stopping occasionally to nibble on something interestingly shaped or smelling. It was a long time before I realised I was lost, I think I new it all along but that I was denying myself. Talking myself into thinking that any moment I would see the big hutch of Sawdust's family. That any moment I would see Sawdust, carrying a plate full of carrots, broccoli and that yellow thing I think she called "sea-corn". I do like sea-corn.

It was starting to get dark and cold. But worse the leaves were starting to rustle menacingly above my head. I backed up to a rock eying the moving leaves nervously. Then I jumped about a foot in the air, the leaves were eying me back.

Petrified I froze, cowering in the leaves, watching the eyes move closer and watching as a furry face emerged form the concealing leaves.

"Hello! My names Syril the Squirrel, who are you?"

"Ch-Ch-Charlie" I stammered. It was just a squirrel. Just a squirrel, not a Guinea pig eating monster.

"Well Charlie, what are you doing round these parts so late?" Syril asked. "It's not safe around here you know. Lots of cats."

"Cats? What are cats?"

"Cats are the most evil thing you will ever meet in your little tail-less life. They have a long tail, razor-sharp teeth, yellow eyes and the most hideous war cry you will ever hear. It sounds like this '_MEOWW' "_

At this I started to laugh. "You mean the_ Thing_?"

"Shhhhhhh! don't laugh about The Cat! The Cat might hear you!"

"But the_ Thing_ isn't dangerous! It was in my garden this morning so I chased it off." Syril's eyes were practically popping out of her head. "Yes I did, I bit it on its intruding nose."

"W-O-W. That is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. You fought off a Cat all on your own and didn't even get hurt! W-O-W."

"Yes I did. But none of that matters unless I can remember my way home and see my Sawdust again" I said, a wave of sadness washing over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**The marvellous adventures of Charlie the guinea pig**

by

**Charlie the guinea pig**

******tale 1 part4**

"Oh well that's easily fixed." Syril exclaimed happily. "There is only one human nest that has a guinea pig nest in its garden. I can show you the way if you want."

Without even bothering to wait for an answer she bounded off through the under growth, obviously following a well known path, leaving me scamper after her as fast as my legs would carry me.

The return journey didn't take nearly as long as my walk out. Maybe this was because I had wondered around, not following a particular route and had stopped often to nibble on plants. Or maybe it was because Syril knew were she was going and we were taking the most direct route. But then again, it may simply been because we were running.

There it was. My lovely warm hutch with its cosy bedroom full of fluffy hay and my water bottle full of crystal clear water. A small water droplet was forming on the spout. I had never realised just how beautiful my little leaky bottle was. I scurried quickly into the main area and pulled the door shut behind me.

I was planning on thanking Syril for helping me, but in my food bowl there was a mountain of fresh vegetables. Carrots, broccoli and sea-corn. I do like sea-corn.


End file.
